Eulogy for the Dead
by InnerYin
Summary: A eulogy for those who fell into the darkness during the War of the Ring. COMPLETE
1. The Son of the Steward

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's works nor do I make profit from this piece.

**Summary:** A eulogy for those who fell into the darkness during the War of the Ring.

* * *

**Eulogy of the Heroic Dead**

****

**Chapter 1: The Son of the Steward**

The Son of the Steward,

A proud man and more valiant than any.

Great things he done for the City of Kings,

Defending it from the forces of Sauron.

Joined the Fellowship he did,

Representing the race of men,

Alongside with the ranger soon to be King.

With his strength,

He provided safety to the little ones.

But even the strongest can not fight the temptation of Isildur's bane.

The greatest evil in his heart,

Loving his city enough to take the One Ring,

From its ringer bearer.

His temptation showed the weakest in Men,

But come time when danger befalls upon the little ones,

The son of the steward

Gave his life to protect them.

So pass the brave Boromir,

Son of Lord Denethor,

Who selflessly redeemed himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Welcome to my second collection! Honestly I was never a fan of Boromir but he went out in a blaze of glory and it touched me. I felt that it was important to write this piece because I want to remind the whole Tolkien fandom (especially fan girls, you know who you are) that Boromir is not a malicious person. If it was anyone to blame, it was the call of the One Ring. This is dedicated to all Boromir fans; I hope I did justice to his character. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	2. The Steward of Gondor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's works nor do I make profit from this piece.

**Summary:** A eulogy for those who fell into the darkness during the War of the Ring.

* * *

Lordoftheringsfanficreader ---- Thanks for reviewing. The scene where Boromir died was very heartbreaking.

* * *

**Eulogy of the Dead**

**Chapter 2: The Steward of Gondor**

Born into a family of Stewards,

Denethor would face the turbulent times Gondor would face.

Married to Lady Finduilas,

Two sons were born, Boromir and Faramir.

One whom he loved dearly and the other whom he cast a shadow.

Soon after did he rise to become the ruling Steward,

Yet he suffered the loss of Finduilas,

Grim took him.

Loved Gondor he did,

However his desire to defend him country from the Dark Lord driven him to madness.

For it became clear that under the many uses of the palantir and the false death of Faramir,

Drove him to madness.

And thus, he burnt himself at pyre,

Grasping the palantir in his hands.

So pass Lord Denethor, son of Ecthelion.

* * *

**A/N:** I hoped you liked this chapter. I was planning to do a Haldir one but since according to the canon Haldir never really died, I decided against writing a eulogy for him. This eulogy is a bit awkward even for a free verse. I hope this poem hints to all those people out there that Denethor is not a deranged lunatic. It was the doing of the palantir. Any who stay tuned because I think the next chapter will be the last.


	3. King of the Mark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's works nor do I make profit from this piece.

**Summary:** A eulogy for those who fell into the darkness during the War of the Ring.

* * *

Lordoftheringsfanficreader ---- Thanks for reviewing once again!

**Eulogy of the Dead**

**Chapter 3: King of the Mark**

Long years of his life utterly spent,

Listening to the poisonous words of a snake,

And trapped under the spell of Saruman,

Théoden King was freed by Mithrandir.

With new strength and life

Returning to him,

Victoriously he led his people and the Rohirrim

To victory in Helm's Deep.

The days were dark as the strength of Sauron's forces

marched towards the City of Kings.

By the light of the Beacons,

Théoden led his riders to meet their enemy on the Fields of Pelennor.

And there they fought against all odds.

"_Rally to me!"_ was all his riders heard

Before the Witchking of Angmar

Pierced dart into the steed of Théoden.

The poisoned steed toppled and crushed the king's body,

Leaving him defenseless.

Yet there was still hope,

Unaware as the young Dernhelm, the White Lady as a man no less,

Came to his defense.

Courageously she fought, slaying the fell beast and its master

With the aide of the tiny esquire.

Thus, the King of the Mark passed in glory,

But with no shame at all,

Joining his fallen fathers

And leaving behind a story to be remembered for all ages of the world.

* * *

**A/N:** You might have noticed I changed the title. I removed the heroic part because the previous chapter did not pertain to the collection. You might have noticed that I try not to mention outside characters and I write my poems in a story prose, honoring the poets from the older ages. I really do not like to write in rhymes because they are overused and it annoyed me. Any who I hoped you liked this poem better. It seemed to flow better and I went according to the book verse. This is not the last poem for this collection. Yes I lied; there is one more character to honor. Stay tuned. 


	4. The Lost Hobbit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of Tolkien's works nor do I make profit from this piece.

**Summary:** A eulogy for those who fell into the darkness during the War of the Ring.

* * *

Lordoftheringsfanficreader ---- You have been a loyal reader and I am very grateful for that. :D

**Eulogy for the Dead**

**Chapter 4: The Lost Hobbit**

Lost he has become,

Taken by darkness and madness.

Forgotten has become of him

And his name was a mystery to him too.

His precious, his precious...

An unnatural long life it gave him,

But a curse was placed upon him.

Long has he forgotten

The taste of bread,

The touch of grass against his skin,

And the contact with others.

His precious, his precious...

It wandered from him

And thus he traveled seeking for it.

What he found was not only his precious,

But was two of his kin.

Thus he led them,

Far and wide to the distant land of Mordor.

By day, he was a guide, friendly but deranged.

By night, he contemplated with himself,

Plotting the murders of the two Halflings.

Slowly he manipulated them,

Turning them against each other.

And soon came time,

As the Ring Bearer approached the fiery chasm,

Madness driven,

He fought for the precious, biting the very finger off of the Ring Bearer.

Proudly he paraded his precious,

The poor fellow he was,

For the temptation was too great.

But during the midst of his celebration,

His footing was lost.

Falling into the fiery chasm,

He took his precious to his burning grave.

Thus it became the story of him.

So pass the lost hobbit, Sméagol Gollum.

* * *

**A/N:** As Gandalf the White had ever-so fondly said, "As one journey comes to an end, another begins." I suppose that holds much truth. I am saddened to say that this is the final chapter of the eulogy. This is by far one of the longest chapters (in terms of word length) I've written. I didn't expect to write this but then I realized it was Gollum who completed the journey. I felt it was right to do honor to him too. I hope you enjoyed this collection and stay tuned. Who knows what I might come up with next! 


End file.
